


New Dog Shampoo

by Haedonrocks



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: His fur is so fluffy!, Lewis is mentioned, Mystery chases Arthur around the house, Mystery the parent, The kitsune is an angry boi when it comes to Arthur not listening to him, The kitsune wants Arthur to sleep, Vivi buys dog shampoo although Mystery hates baths, Vivi thinks Mystery is a great bed to sleep on, he calls them pups and I love it, the thick boi, why does Arthur keep staying up at night?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haedonrocks/pseuds/Haedonrocks
Summary: Vivi buys dog shampoo that makes Mystery's fur thicker than a sheep. Mystery refuses but once Vivi told him about how Arthur didn't sleep last night, he takes every chance he can get to get his pup to rest.
Relationships: Arthur & Mystery (Mystery Skulls Animated), Arthur & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated), Mystery & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	New Dog Shampoo

With a slam on the table, she drops the groceries. “Guess who came home with goodies!?” Vivi shouts out to Mystery who ran down the stairs in his dog form.

“Finally, I was worried sick about you.” He said, relieved that she came home.

“All I did was go to the store. Why are you worried that much?” She asks, going through the bags.

“As a non-biological parent who promised to protect my pups at all cost, I will always worry when you people go somewhere without me.” He stated, holding out his paw. “So, what did you get?”

“Just some food for dinner tonight, some screws for Arthur, a box of chocolates for Lewis, and a shampoo bottle for dogs. It’s supposed to make your fur very thick.” She said, taking out everything she bought.

“Wait, does that mean I have to take a bath?” He said with a whine. Mystery hated baths, even when Vivi always knew him as a dog back then. 

“It's your choice for today, but it could make your fur very fluffy.” She says, trying to convince him.

He shakes his head. “No way am I getting into that tub, there’s nothing that will convince me to get in there.” 

“What if I told you that Arthur didn’t sleep last night.” She said it quickly as Mystery turned his head towards her, full attention.

“Let’s do this then.” Mystery bluntly says. Vivi smiles and grabs the shampoo bottle as the two headed upstairs to their bathroom where Vivi turns on the bath faucet and checks if it’s warm. Mystery waited behind her, pacing around to figure out the plan. “Hey Vivi, do you think you could call Arthur to come here or are we going to drive there?” 

“I could call him right now while the tub is filling up.” She got up and took out her cell phone from her pocket and dials his phone number. 

“Ooooo, Arthur is gonna get it this time.” He let out a growl, not a threatening one. “I’m gonna make sure that he gets to sleep tonight. Say, how thick did you say my fur will be?” 

“Let me see.” She examines the bottle which had labels on it. “Hmm, as fluffy as a sheep. Those are pretty soft alright.” Arthur picks up the call and she starts to talk to him. “Hey Arthur, sorry to bother you. I was wondering if you could come over to my house to help...uh…..clean the basement…...yeah it's really messy…...no, Mystery isn’t here. He’s with Lewis, playing fetch.” She looks over to see Mystery tilt his head in confusion from all the silly lies she pulled off. “Ok, good. Yeah, it’ll be quick. I promise…..bye.” She hangs up her phone. “He’s coming here soon.”

“Good, I’ll love to see his face when he meets me and my new special ability.” He said, smirking. 

“You’re special ability?” She asks, puzzled.

“My fur of course. No one, not even you, can resist the softness of my fluffy fur. Do you know how many times you and the others used me as a bed?” He said in a tempting way.

“Umm I kinda lost count there.” She embarrassedly says, knowing that it could have been more than fifty. “So you’re just going to fluff up your fur with the shampoo to get Arthur to sleep?”

“That’s the plan. Probably quicker if it’s very soft.” As he was speaking, Vivi checked the tub and knew that it was done. 

“Ok Mystery, the water is warm so…” She turns around only to realize that Mystery passed her and hops in the bath with a splash. He came up from the water and started getting his whole body wet. “And I thought you hated baths.”

“Not when I want my fur to be soft. Hand me the bottle so I’ll wash myself.” He demands.

“You don’t want me to do it for you?” She asks, wanting to help as she gives him the bottle.

“I know that you are just going to do a little bit.” He opens the cap and dumps it all over his body. “For me, I’m gonna make sure I’m the fluffiest boy that you’ve ever seen.” He uses his paws to scrub his own fur as a human does with their hair. It’s amazing at what skills Mystery has, doing things that other people do. 

“Well, that was a whole bottle wasted.” Vivi sighs, closing the door to give him some space. “Just don’t get in there for too long, Arthur is on his way.”

“I promise it won’t be.” Mystery said, continuing to scrub. He could feel his fur getting softer already, the best time to change into his kitsune form as he soaps the rest of his body and tails. Once he was done, he shaked to dry himself off. “Ok, I’m done.” He calls out for Vivi.

She opens the door to see him in his kitsune form with fur that looks a lot more thicker than before. “Ha! That stuff actually works!” She ran her fingers into his side, feeling how soft it was. “You look like you gained weight.” She teases him.

“That is if I find those stash of Mystery Snacks you keep hiding from me.” He gave a smirk. “Now, use that hair dryer to even make me even more fluffy.

She chuckles. “Will do.” Vivi collects the hair dryer from the cabinet sink and plugs it in. With a press of a button, she begins to dry Mystery, making his coat more thicker like it was winter. “Arthur is gonna love this.”

“I think he’ll be scared first before starting to have other emotions and I hope he does become scared once he sees me growling at him for not sleeping.” Mystery said with a dissatisfied tone. “So, how is this going to work? I hide in the basement while you follow him down?”

“Nah, the basement is way too dirty and could mess up your fur. You go to the dining room and I ask him to get something for me in there.” Once she was done drying, they could see how his fur poofed up more. 

“Now admit that I’m the fluffiest boy in the world.” 

“You’re always the fluffiest boy Mystery.” She said, giving him a hug as she felt how soft he was. “Can I use you as a bed again tonight?” 

Mystery laughs and wraps a tail around her. “Of course, I wouldn’t waste this on only Arthur.” Vivi pets his head as he nuzzles her. “Now, let’s do this.” The two then got out of the bathroom, walked down the stairs, and went into the dining room where they tried to find a good spot for Mystery to hide right before Arthur got here. 

“That should be a good spot.” Vivi says, pointing at the corner of the room. “He won’t know you’re there once he enters.” 

“Good.” He said, happy with the plan. The next thing that happens is the sound of a car pulling up to the driveway. “It must be him, act normal.” 

“I’ll try.” She gets Mystery backed up in the corner, careful with his fur and gets prepared to act like nothing had happened minutes ago. Arthur knocks on the door and Vivi immediately opens it. “Arthur, I’m so glad you could make it.” 

“Yeah, I’ll help when you need it the most.” He says, being a nice person. Vivi could see the bags under his eyes, how he didn’t sleep for a night. “So, are you sure that Mystery isn’t here?” He asks, a bit cautious.

“Yeah. Like I said, he’s with Lewis.” She lies perfectly enough for him to trust her. “Are you afraid of him?”

“Maybe, I just don’t want him to know that I haven’t slept at all last night. Or that I’m planning to do it tonight.” He says to her, feeling worried, but no shame. Vivi knew that he was done for by the time he and Mystery were face to face soon. “Anyway, shall we start?”

“Yeah, but first can you get the flashlights? They’re in the dining room.” She requests to him. 

“Sure, just give me a second.” He then walks into the dining room only to find no flashlights on the table. “Are you sure it’s in here?” He calls for her.

“The only thing that I can see is someone who’s going to sleep….right now.” Mystery said with a deep growl, making Arthur freeze in place. 

He slowly turns around to see him in the corner with fur so thick it could be used to make hundreds of coats. “Umm, hi?” He let out a weak smile. His arm shakes in place as sweat runs down his face. “How long were you standing there?”

“Not long. Now, if you don’t run I’ll-” It was too late, Arthur rushed out of the room. “Guess I have to do this the hard way.” He chases after the tired mechanic, doing whatever it takes to capture him. “Get back here pup!” The two run around the house as Vivi smiles and walks to the living room where she lays on the couch as hears Arthur’s screams of fear and Mystery’s barking in anger.

“Why did you lie!?” Arthur shouts at her as he rushes into the living room. Mystery was right on his back, his snarling and red glowing eyes enough for Arthur to have a couple of nightmares. 

“First of all, you did bring this on yourself for not sleeping.” She said, blaming him for this. “Plus, it was the only way for Mystery to get a bath.” Arthur and Mystery were running laps around the couch. She was also smacked a few times by Mystery’s tails, but really didn’t hurt much.

“Now he’s trying to kill me!” He exaggerates. 

“Not if you stay still, I won’t!” Mystery threatens, infuriated. Arthur moves to the next room and Mystery keeps chasing him. “It’s just going to make this worse for you pup!” The reason why Mystery calls him pup was how small and fragile he was. The same with Lewis and Vivi although Lewis is a ghost now, but still needs protecting. 

Mystery finally pounces on Arthur, quickly wrapping his front legs around Arthur like a tight hug. “Why!?” He muffles in his fur.

“Sleep, or we do this everyday!” Mystery warns him, sinking him even more into his fluffy fur. Vivi smiles in joy as she watches Mystery dipping Arthur, or his pup as the kitsune calls him, in his fur. It even got her by surprise since she couldn’t see Arthur anymore as Mystery covered him up in his fur. “Don’t even try to escape out of this too.” He then frees Arthur before wrapping him in his tails, dragging him to the living room and laying on the floor. “Don’t go anywhere.” He then presses Arthur onto his soft side as the frightened mechanic sinks into his fur. 

“I don’t want to go to sleep.” Arthur complains, making Mystery snarl and pushing him even more. 

“The more you resist, the deep you go.” Mystery said, using his tails to push him. 

Arthur questions on how thick his fur was, deeper than the ocean? So he decides to give up and face the consequences by sleeping. 

Once Arthur is knocked out, Vivi gets off the couch and lays on top of Mystery. “Whoever knew this much dog shampoo could turn you into a giant fluffy bed.” She said, gently stroking his fur. 

“I do what I can to make sure that you guys are safe, even making myself a sheep.” He jokes before wrapping a tail around her. “And you should sleep too.”

“As if I would turn down for a nap on the fluffiest boy in the world.” It made Mystery chuckle quietly so he won’t wake up Arthur. 

“At least you won’t resist this softness.” He teases her as she yawns. “Right, I supposed that I should make you very comfortable.” He places a tail on her as a blanket as she dips her head into his back. 

“I’ll wake up in a few hours after this.” She said, resting her eyes. 

“Maybe even more, we just have to see.” He puts his head on the ground before saying, “Goodnight my little pups.” All three of them rest peacefully, softly, and cuddly. Now if they are going to do this again, they have to get Lewis to join in to make it fair. Thought he might be confused at first, but at least Mystery’s nice and thick fur should calm him down. Speaking of, Vivi is gonna buy a few more when she wakes up now that she knows what that stuff can do to her cuddly guardian.


End file.
